The present disclosure relates to substituted 1,2-phenylene aromatic diesters.
A known synthesis for unsubstituted phenylene dibenzoate is esterification of catechol with benzoyl chloride in a liquid medium. Substituted phenylene dibenzoate shows promise as a component in improved catalyst systems for the production of olefin-based polymers having improved properties. Consequently, the art recognizes the need for improved processes for the production of substituted phenylene aromatic diesters and the resultant compositions.